


I've got a promise I ain't afraid to make

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: (I'M TRYING WITH THIS TAG TOO GDI), Danny Rand Is a Gift, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Spoilers!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Rings, bc he is gdi, ironfistweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: In which proposals happen.





	I've got a promise I ain't afraid to make

**Author's Note:**

> AAAND IRONFISTWEEK fic two, for an anon who wanted _danny and colleen getting engaged and having the happy ending that they truly truly deserved_ , and for day two, favorite romantic ship. IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT SAYS ON THE TIN SORRY NOT SORRY. ;) ;)
> 
> As usual: nothing's mine, title's from Bruce Springsteen, I own nothing, I'll saunter back downwards as usual now. /o\

His hands are sweating.

His hands should _not_ be sweating, so he grabs a tissue from his pocket, cleans them again, then _again_ , then decides he’s not going to stick them in his pockets or it’s going to be useless.

He’s standing in front of that pole in front of which they met when he was just back from K’Un-Lun, and he knows it’s probably corny, but he also knows she wouldn’t like for this to be something huge, and he thought it was… nice, to go back to the place where they met each other for the first time.

Fuck, he just hopes he was right. She has no idea he’s been planning this and he sure as fuck hopes no one spilled the beans on that — Ward is the only one who knows, but he needed help getting the ring and he had to ask _someone_. But then again, he doubts Ward would have told her. And fine, he bought the ring in Japan, which Ward teased him about for a full week, but it was good that he did. At least he wasn’t feeling so completely fucking terrified about it.

But he knew what he wanted to do after coming back, which he had been thinking of _before_ , too, if only… well. _If only_.

At least she understood and didn’t slam the door in front of his face, and they’ve been back together for six months now and he just — he wants to do this. He _really_ wants to do this.

He checks his phone. Colleen texted him saying that the subway ran late but she’ll be here in a few. Good.

He’s this tempted to call Ward again and go through over the whole ordeal again but last time he did Ward closed the phone in his face telling him that it was the _tenth_ time and he should stop being this nervous. Fair enough. He’s heard this since they left Japan, Danny can’t fault him.

He puts his phone back into his pocket, _doesn’t_ touch the ring resting in the other one and leans against the pole. He breathes in and out, _not_ taking out his phone — shit, maybe he really should try to relax now, shouldn’t he —

“Sorry,” Colleen says coming up from his right side, “they missed one ride.”

“That’s fine,” he answers, and he’s just relieved she arrived. And he doesn’t know if it’s his nervousness or _what,_ but then he spends a good minute just _staring_ at her without saying nothing (and noticing how her hair is tied up in a messy bun, how she put on some barely-there make-up even if she didn’t have to go to the center today and that she looks _stunning,_ not that it’s any news).

Oh. He should probably say _something_ now. Too bad that he feels like whatever he says will come out _badly_ —

“So, is there a specific reason why we’re in that fancy place in the park where I decided you looked kind of creepy but eventually harmless back in the day?” She asks, grinning slightly, and he smiles back, shaking his head and moving hair out of his forehead — he grew it out a bit, while he was in Asia.

“Actually, there was,” he says, aware that his voice is not exactly steady.

“Okay. Sounds serious. Please don’t tell me it’s —”

“Nothing bad,” he says. “Or at least, I hope not. It’s just — there’s something I wanted to ask you and I wanted to do it here.”

“I’m listening.”

He clears his throat, then reaches out and takes her right hand in his left, because he needs the other one ready.

“See, when we met here — I didn’t know where to go, I had just come back from the place I spent ten years of my life in and always felt like an outsider, deep down. The people I thought would welcome me back didn’t, and I had no idea of what I was supposed to do, and then I ran into you and it was the best thing that _ever_ happened to me.”

“Danny —” She starts, but he shakes his head and squeezes her hand tighter.

“Which is why,” he goes on, “there is really nothing else I want more than making it official, and I knew that you wouldn’t want anything grand which is why I thought _this_ was the best place to do it, but of course if you don’t —”

“ _Danny_ ,” she stops him, her hand going to his face, “that’s really bold of you to _already_ assume I might say no.” She’s smiling though, slightly, as if there’s something _terribly_ amusing in this, and it’s not the way she should be reacting — “And,” she goes on, “I think that there is something you need to see before I answer.”

“All — all right,” he says, nodding, and she’s still grinning as her hand slips inside her jacket’s pocket.

“See,” she says, “I noticed you looked _weird_ , lately, and so I might have asked Ward if anything was _wrong_ without and he said _all the contrary_ —”

“I _knew_ I shouldn’t have let him in the know —”

“Stop right there, you absolutely should have, because when I understood the gist I about laughed for a good twenty minutes and thanked him for his input while he was standing there looking like a fish out of water. And I laughed for twenty minutes because I had _this_ ready for a month but couldn’t find a way to actually spring it out on you,” she says, and wait a moment —

She had a small box in her pocket. She thumbs it open since they’re still holding hands, and he about wants to faint when he sees that inside there’s a nice, discreet golden ring… but that if you look _inside_ , has a small dragon engraved in the inner part.

“You — _you_ actually —” He starts, feeling like he’s going to faint.

“Danny Rand, I _love_ you and believe me, five years ago I never thought I’d say that to anyone, and _yes_ , I actually would marry you this afternoon but I don’t think the courtroom shotgun wedding is your thing, so my answer’s yes, and what about yours?”

He shakes his head and fishes into his pocket, where he had nestled a small silk bag — he opens it and lets it slip it out into his palm.

Colleen’s eyes go larger at that, her mouth parting as she looks down at the ring. He got it in pure silver, but had commissioned the seller to have a smaller engraving of her family crest on top, and now that he sees it shining under the pale New York sun, he thinks it would look great on her.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathes, her eyes getting wet, and he thinks his own are too because they’re burning.

“Then maybe we should… go for it?”

“Oh — yes,” she agrees at once, taking _his_ ring from the box. He moves his left hand near her right while she does the same and they slip the rings on each others’s fingers at the same time. His own is the perfect size and weight, and it’s _perfect_ — he can feel the engraving on his skin but you can’t see it from the outside and it’s just… _really_ discreet, while hers also fits her finger like a glove, brimming silver as the sun rays hit it.

“Well,” he says, “looking good.”

“I think yours looks better, but I’ll take it,” she grins, and then she has her arms around his neck and his mouth is on hers and _finally_ it feels like everything is right in the world as it should be.

Yes, he thinks, he really was worrying for nothing.

——

“You are doing _what_?” Ward asks, figuring that he might have heard wrong, but knowing them? He hasn’t.

“I know it’s unusual,” Danny says as he looks over a list of guests, and Ward should have never agreed to be the best man, but Danny had looked like he _meant_ it and honestly, he’s just made peace with the fact that he just can’t say no to him anymore. “But she liked the idea, _I_ liked the idea and we don’t have to give anything up. Win/win, right?”

“Rand-Wing is _kind_ of a mouthful,” Ward tries to protest.

“You think so? Wing-Rand maybe would be less of one?”

Good grief, he’s _serious_.

“You should just toss and decide who out of the two of you gets the first name,” he sighs, looking over the possible catering companies.

“Ward, you’re a _genius_ , I can have hers first and she can have mine first, that sounds _perfect_ ,” he grins, and then he immediately picks up the phone to call his girlfriend — pardon, _fiancé_.

Ward smiles to himself and shakes his head — if they’re happy, good for them.

And _maybe_ if everything goes well, Bethany might accept to be his plus one.

 

 

End.


End file.
